1.2.5-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.2.5. TRANQUILLITÉ In which Hugo had other things to do that day so he kept the chapter short. But hey it’s still a chapter ! AND OMFG THE FIRST SENTENCE MENTIONS THE CANDLESTICK Because Hugo really doesn’t want us to forget about them I guess. He also doesn’t want us to forget about the fact that he spent the time to plan the house so that Valjean would have to walk in the Bishop’s bedroom to come or go from there, which I guess would be annoying if he was sick and had to go to the toilet frequently before waking him up. Oh wait, they used chamber pots at the time, nevermind. Also they walk past Madame Awesome Magloire who’s putting back the silverwares where it belongs. I really wonder why Hugo made that point so apparently important. (Spoiler alert : I’m lying. I kind of wonder why the hell you’d store your silverwares in your night table though. ) The Bishop Myriel promise him milk next morning, which is nice. And I’m probably going to make myself hot chocolate now, which isn’t relevant. And yeah, then there’s the “WOW CALM YOUR BEARD VALJEAN” moment, when he almost threatens poor Bishop D8 I’m guessing it’s probably the same sort of thing that animals do when they test you to try to take the alpha position. That way we can continue to speak of him like he was a puppy. Or yeah, he’s paranoid and suspects poor Myriel has some way of tricking him in mind. After all, he does show paranoia later on. Or maybe he’s slightly embarrassed by the pity he was begging for and tries to go a “WOH DON’T THINK I’M HELPLESS THOUGH DUDE” Either way the Bishop isn’t impressed, so I have better solutions that Valjean should have done for the three same effects. 1- Hold the heaviest furniture of the house over his head to show his Super Strength (Too bad there isn’t The Couch amirite) 2- Burned his arm with the candlestick’s flame to show his + 100 Resistance to Fire and no-fuck-giving Or even better : 3- Tell him that once he was played by Gérard Depardieu because seriously no one would be tempted to mug, trick, undermine or pity Gérard Depardieu plus he’s kind of creepy in that movie at some moments. And stuff. Okay I’m not very serious today am I. Those solutions however, surely would have attracted another answer than “lol that’s God’s business y’know” So then the Bishop goes in his Garden And we learn that apparently convicts blow their candle with their nostrils. From where do you hold that information, Hugo ? Why do you tell us that ? Does that mean that a convict with a stuffy nose has to sleep with a lit candle ? Oh Well. Tomorrow’s chapter is BACKSTORY so I expect being able to be slightly more pertinent and serious =D I love Backstory. Backstory is the best. Commentary Pilferingapples THE COUCH I swear it’s our club’s Poland. When we take to the barricades we’ll be waving swatches of upholstery fabric. The nostril thing— I feel we really need one of our French readers here. Is it REALLY “with his nostril”? Is this some sort of idiom? I can see how it would work, I just don’t understand why anyone would bother… (and I’m so glad you and your comics are back, I missed both!) Kingedmundsroyalmurder (reply to Pilferingapples) I do have wifi, but I’m also completely exhausted so I’m not bricking tonight. But I’m just jumping in here to say that the french really does say with his nostril. If it is an idiom of some kind I’ve never heard it. Aresnergal (reply to Pilferingapples) Always happy if my silly doodles make people laugh XD Yeah, the Couch should be the club’s mascot. Or something. I AM a french reader though, and I don’t get the nostril thing. Maybe it was notorious 200 years ago. Or maybe Hugo made that up. It’s just weird that he mentions that because it’s not a super power ! Oh well, I should go and work on the next chapter.